


To Boldly go...

by Kati67



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Sad, Star Trek: TOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a tribute to Mr. Spock-Leonard Nimoy who died at age 83 on 27-2-2015 <br/>A sad day for all Trekkies :'( <br/>LLAP</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Boldly go...

‘So this is it?’

‘I am afraid so’

‘Just like that?’

‘Well, I do not believe ‘just like that’ as you put it… I am sorry. Breathing … has… become more difficult’

‘I’m sorry I shouldn’t let you talk so much. Go lay down’

‘Maybe that is better’

‘I don’t think I can go on’

‘I have found that we in life can do more than we believe we can endure’

‘Spock…’

‘Jim you can go on without me’

‘But I don’t want to’

‘I do not think you have a choice in the matter and neither have I’

‘I will miss you so much’

‘As will I miss you’

‘The difference is, you won’t know it’

‘How do you know that to be true, Jim?’

‘What?’

‘How do you know I do not know I am missing you where I am going?’

‘Ehm, I don’t, do I?’

‘None of us do know what is to come after we are gone from this world’

‘Will you let me know?’

‘If there is any chance for me to do so, I will’

…

‘Spock…?’

‘Yes?’

‘Are you afraid?’

‘I do not feel fear, t’hy’la’

‘Not even now?’

‘Not even now’

‘I feel sad’

‘That I do feel’

‘You do?’

‘Yes, I feel your sadness as well as my own … the way you will feel when … you are left behind’

‘Oh God Spock’

‘Do not cry ashayam, we had a wonderful life together … and I have had a long life. I am an old man … I am tired’

‘Then sleep Spock, you deserve to rest. I’ll be here, I’ll always be here for you’

‘Live long and Prosper Jim’

‘Sleep Spock rest now I am here’

\----

‘Well, if that isn’t the old hobgoblin! What are you doing here, Spock?’

‘I thought I would come and keep you company Doctor’

‘Really and what about Jim?’

‘It is not the Captain’s time yet’

‘No it’s not, so it’s you and me again is it?

‘It seems so yes’

‘Well let’s make it a good one then, where shall we go?’

‘Go Doctor?’

‘Yeah, didn’t you know we can go where ever we want to? The stars are ours Spock!’

‘If that is the case what are we waiting for?’

‘Speaking like a true explorer Spock’

‘Like Captain Kirk always said; to boldly go where no one has gone before’

‘Well you got that right, Spock, where we’re going, no one has gone before!’

‘Show me the way Doctor’

‘Now you’re talking Spock, never thought I’d say that, but you and I are going to roam the stars forever’

‘Indeed’

‘Oh don’t you raise that eyebrow at me sonny…’

\----

‘Keptin, Vat is the matter? Why are you lookink like that?’

‘I felt something Chekov, something brush by me, view screen on’

‘View screen on’

‘There, those two bright stars, those weren’t here before were they?’

‘No Keptin they vere not’

‘There, they’re blinking again! Is that just me? Am I seeing things?’

‘No I am seeing it too’

‘Uhura are they stars, not something else?’

‘Just stars Captain’

‘They are moving away, can we follow them?’

‘Keptin, they are gone’

‘What? Gone where?’

‘They’re just gone Captain, I can’t explain it’

‘Seeing is believing, believing is seeing’

‘What was that Captain?’

‘No never mind, resume course’

‘Resuming course, aye Keptin’

‘Goodbye Spock’


End file.
